Snap Shot
Snap Shot is a veteran Skylander in Skylanders Academy. Apart from being one of the veteran Skylanders at Skylanders Academy, he is also the warden of Cloudcracker Prison. As of Season 2, he has since retired from both jobs. Though as of Season 3 he has since unretired. Background Personality Snap Shot is hard on everyone, including himself. Though the Crocgator may appear harsh and aloof, he greatly cares about the well-being of those weaker than him, and blames himself for the Doom Raiders' escape over a simple oversight. Snap Shot is also somewhat selfish, forcing his colleagues to participate in his retirement party at the threat of firing before he left. Story Season 1 In Skylanders Unite!, Snap Shot was one of the Skylanders affected by Kaos's ice spell that froze The Book of Skylanders solid. Whilst frozen in an ice statue, Snap Shot was forced to listen to Glumshanks' story on a corkage fee. When Spyro's Team took too long to arrive at the Falling Forest to put out the forest fire in My Way or the Sky Way, Snap Shot and Ka-Boom were called in as backup by the residential trolls to save the forest instead. In The Hole Truth, Snap Shot served as instructor for Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Eruptor after they were assigned guard duty at Cloudcracker Prison. Despite instructing them the basics in guarding the prison with the help of the guard badges, the Doom Raiders deviously coaxed the naive Skylanders into sending them all into The Hole, the prison's confinement area, as part of their plan to escape Cloudcracker. Upon discovering this, Snap Shot scolded Spyro, Stealth Elf and Eruptor for their actions, learning too late that he had neglected to inform Team Spyro that they can't send more than one inmate down in The Hole; a detail that also wasn't written in the rule books since it was something every guard knew about. Snap Shot and his guards soon arrived too late to stop the Doom Raiders from escaping despite Team Spyro's attempts to stop them. He then blamed himself for ignoring the warning signs of unrest that was lingering around the prison and informed the Skylanders that they would have to be ready when they return to Skylander Academy, for the Doom Raiders are a much bigger threat now they are at large. He was one of the few Skylanders guarding the Academy during its assault, and though he, Ka-Boom and others sucessfully drove out the Doom Raiders on their first infiltration, he was subdued by the empowered Kaos, taken down along with the doors to the school by the sorcerer's dark magic blasts. Season 2 In Spyromania, Snap Shot's retirement party at Cloudcracker Prison gave an opening for the Doom Raiders to infiltrate the prison undetected to recover Chompy Mage's puppet, as most guards were forced to participate. However, when the gang accidentally triggered the alarm, the Crocagator and the rest of the guards stopped them from leaving, until Kaos' dark magic caused the warden's badge to short-circuit, allowing the Doom Raiders to escape. In Elementary, My Dear Eruptor, Snap Shot was at last able to enjoy his retirement at the swamplands of Falling Forest, but he was attacked by Kaos and Broccoli Guy for the swamp's large Water elemental energy, and taken to the Academy for medical attention. Season 3 In Sky Hard, Snap Shot came out of retirement to help guard the Doom Raiders after they were recaptured and had since improved the security in Cloudcracker Prison. When Team Spyro were sent on a wild goose chase by Kaos, Snap Shot contacted them that the evil sorcerer was attacking Cloudcracker Prison on a flying ship. The Skylanders arrived back too late, as Kaos freed the Doom Raiders (all except Broccoli Guy), and the remaining inmates were eager for revenge against the heroes. Fortunately Ka-Boom managed to scare the inmates back into their cells with a bomb, allowing Snap Shot sealed them back in. Gallery ::Snap Shot (Skylanders Academy)/Gallery Trivia * Snap Shot, along with Food Fight, Kaos, Hex, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz and Flynn, are among the few characters to retain their original voice actors from the games. Unlike his game counterpart, Snap Shot speaks in a British accent instead of an Australian accent. * The Crocogator lacks the belly scales from his game counterpart's appearance. Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Article stubs